Sacred Power and it's negative The Cynthurl
The origin of Sacred Power is one based entirely on worship, without faith Sacred power cannot be had, nor is it given without devotion to one of the sixteen of the pantheon. The gods not being fickle nor unforgiving do not parse their gifts to those who forsake them, however through repentance allow it's return. Sacred energy is the condensed mana sent to the gods through prayer over centuries of time coalesced and amplified into the beings known as the Pantheon of Uray. Sacred Power types Sacred Energy The most basic component of the sacred power, wielded by Sacred Knights in a full capacity. To untrained eyes looking like yellow energy magic and literally having no discernible differences beyond this point on a visual and physical level. On the level of mana, however there is a loftier holiness to this sacred energy as though most of it is an external gift of sorts. While not really too much so different, a unique trait of Sacred power is the fact that it can potentially resist anti-magical objects, such as cells, the odds on this being successful however, are small. There is an alternative form to this in the form of something much more akin to the formatted light magic, it's similar as Sacred energy is to energy magic only aside to light magic. Sacred Elementalism A more advanced form of Sacred energies, which have taken on the elements of holier magics to adapt to become more powerful form, learned with ease under the assistance of the respective gods to their elements. They are as follows; Fydon: Flame, Elolel: Water, Trouricum: Storms and water, Aelallix: the Land itself. The Sacred Elementalism can be categorized into two methods of Miracles, and Blessings. Miracles are generally short lived actions, and the commonplace of the battlefield. Be it restoring deep wounds with relative ease compared to the average cleric or burning swathes of Cynthrul away, Miracles tend to live up to their name sake. Blessings, on the other hand, are much more simple and long lived, often used more so in daily life and crafts, be it mending a child's scraped knee, empowering a freshly forged sword, or ensuring that the armor on a Sacred Knight's back stays fueled, Blessings are equally as important as Miracles. Advanced Sacred Elementalism Generally only wielded by senior or particularly advanced in sacred power Wielders of Sacred power, Advanced versions of Sacred Elementalism generally take months just to get a grasp upon, and a few years to consider one's self adept in their specializations. Beyond the standard Sacred earth, water, wind, fire, and lightning. There are additional forms combining these variations. The most prominently known and discovered variations are the following: Sacred Frosts: Through practice under Daros to gain control over the freely flowing waters that are under Elolel, and to contain them using the air with chilled winds by Trouricum. While it glows with Sacred power, Sacred frost has very few differences to standard Ice magic of Valmasians, including a slightly higher melting point at roughly fourty-four degrees Fahrenheit, slightly more than five degrees celcius. Sacred Vulcan: Similar to Magma magic and baring next to no differences aesthetically to it, the processes of learning and conjuring this viscous form of sacred earth, melted by Sacred flame is a combination of all the elemental gods, save for Trouricum, the storms. Sacred Mist (steam): Simular in density to steam magic, but not nearly as heated, this mist is aerated and warmed slightly by the flames of Fydon, the same lay lines of sacred power flow to conjure Fydon's Fire, it uses the water content of Flud, heated to just above boiling temperature to where it becomes a steamy mist. Sacred Forms The basics to the Sacred Knight's arsenal of abilities, the Sacred forms are the basic stances any Knight of the Clergum wields in combat, as well as the advanced actions enduced while wielding miracles and blessings. There are five major styles pandering to each of the Gods of the war pantheon. Valiant The style of Caendr, Valiant, while reckless focusses upon asserting one's self against their foe, ensuring they cannot see any weak points in the stance, wielding a confident air to their posture and swordplay. The strikes of the Valiant forms are a balance of heavy and light swings, often times capitalizing on the crushing final blow in any chain of elegant swipes by in large trying to get close for another chain. Order The style of Daros, aptly called Order, is one that focusses on a more defensive balance of strikes. A wielder of the Order stances often opts to let their foes come to them and adopting a much more self defensive approach to combat being the aggressor within their natural range. Prime examples of the wielders of Order are inclusory of Alpheral, whom often shifted between all five stances, although the primary favorite of his was Flud's Guardian stance. Guardian The defensive stance of Flud, Guardian is a protective posture that relies mostly on making sure that one is prepared for just about any attack to counter and capitalize on the over extended foe, rather than take things blow for blow. A notable wielder of the Guardian style of combat is Rachel Cerria, the adoptive daughter of Alpheral, or Isaac Klaus, and among the only to ever focus upon both Sacred Forms and Sacred Elementalism. Justice The wild child of Sacred forms, Justice, is an unbridled extension of swordplay that wields the premises of Elaedec, focusing upon none other than punishing weaknesses in the defense and offense of their foes, capitalizing with their own quick flurries of strikes, be they of Sacred Power origin or of a true sword. A prime example of Elaedec's Justice style can be seen throughout the annals of the history of the Wolfe Clan, a prominent family of Sacred Knights. Strength The bull himself, aptly called for the direct disregard for true posture, the Strength of Gaizen is boundless and so a stance regarding him must contain power and enough to conduce the bravery that is so rightly under him. As such there is no real tact the style of Strength is often times called the sloppy fighting technique, where the only real focus is doing your damage and doing what you can to get out unscathed. The Cynthrul The Cynthrul are Lambent and languid beings, incapable of consideration or care for any other existences save for their own. They are literally the pinnacle of Urayan depravity and are often considered to be incapable of higher thought. They travel in clusters and hives that can cull into the thousands of bodies. They are the fallen of Uray, those who let the clutches of Depravity take hold and ruin their bodies. Cynthrul Clusters Affectionately called "CCs" by seasoned Sacred Knights, the Clusters of Cynthrul aren't the laughing matter they tend to be made out as, most often a Cluster of Cynthrul will manage to go toe to toe with a handful of Sacred Knights and have a potential to take the upper hand. These beasts, while seemingly rarer than Arcanium, within Valmasia, are far more common and are noted to be the equivalent of Yokai within Uray, although it is rather bluntly stated by any Uray native that they'd prefer to have the Yokai over the Cynthrul any day. Cynthrul Hives A hive is a cluster of Cynthrul larger than five hundred bodies, suffice to say among those hundreds there is also a lone sentient being known as the hive mind. Even so, the existence of one is not cataloged and is a matter of speculation of which if there even are hive minds. Cynthrul Thralls Cynthrul Thralls are often the most dangerous form of Cynthrul as they are indeed confirmed to be sentient beings, the closest stage to human a Cynthrul has. They slowly devolve and degrade within this stage and become the mutation that is most suiting for their existence, adaptations of which to suit their needs even while being formless most of the time. It is said that if a Urayan ever wields the occult then they are most likely on the path of becoming one, although this is likely just an anti-occult rumor spread amongst Urayan migrants within Valmasia. Category:Magic Category:Uray